Dragons Love To Play
by Paws n Claws
Summary: One-shot Kagome has been having trouble with a certain frisky dragon. If only Hiei can save her. But will he? Kagome/Hiei


A/N: Howdy Everybody! Paws n Claws is out with another one. Ok so here's a one shot but this one will be short. Yes I know that the people like stories long. (Like me) But this story was only good on small terms. This one is another AU. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakuso

There she was. Her back turned, and unsuspecting. The perfect prey. He crouched down and slid his way to the corner of the wall, getting ever closer to her. He could hardly contain his excitement. This game he had been playing for months now was his most favorite game he ever played. And he wasn't one to play. But when the prey was so tempting, it was hard to resist the thrill. This game of his required great stealth, and cunning like reflexes, and a whole lot of strategy. He had to admit, it was a lot harder now that a certain _player_ made it difficult to complete the game. But in a way it made the game more fun. She's moving, did she see him? No, she was just reaching for something. She still had no clue. Good, now he can continue his game. He very quietly slid up the walls so that he was practically standing on the ceiling. He slowly peeked though the doorway. Looks like today his prey was going to be easy to catch. No matter, easy or hard he would always play. Slowly he crept, ready to strike. Just a couple of more seconds for build up and GO.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Kagome screamed as something just slid up her leg. She dropped the spatula she was holding and looked down at her leg.

"You!" She gathered her miko powers to her right hand and grab the 'thing' by the neck. She stomped to the living room and shoved the thing in front of his face.

"Hiei! Your dragon snuck up on me again." Kagome fumed at an indifferent Hiei.

Hiei, who had been sitting on a comfortable lounge chair and reading "Everything on Myths and Legends", looked at the creature before him. The dragon hung his head in shame, or at least the best that he could since Kagome's hand was holding his neck.

"I understand if he's so strong that he'll get loose, but he's been getting loose way to often now Hiei. You need to find a way to control him." Kagome let go of the dragons neck and watch Hiei summon it back to his arm. "Listen woman, be grateful that it decides not to go an a uncontrollable rampage like it's born to do." he said going back to his book. "I am the only one strong enough to suppress his 'powers' not his personality."

Kagome huffed "Well find away to suppress his 'personality', this is getting out of hand." She dusted off her apron and made her way back to the kitchen. "Now I gotta make dinner all over again. No one's going to eat burnt steak, 'cept maybe Kuwabara."

Kagome started to prepare yet another meal, when her mind began to drift to the past.

It was three years ago when she meet Hiei and his comrades to help fight a on going war of demon rule in the Makai. During that time she spent with Hiei were the most memorable of her life. At first they were at odds. With him being a rather serious and somewhat ruthless man, and her being a carefree and sympathetic woman. It took a long while to understand a person like him, who seemed to only want to fight and kill without any remorse, but when she learned of his painful and heart breaking past, she wanted more than anything to understand him better. She would talk to him, walk beside him, cook his favorite meals, anything she could do to get him to open up to her. Eventually, he did crack a little. Even if he didn't realize it at first.

Then he wished to know her more, which was a nice change. They had been getting along fine, but then one day Kurama pulled her aside as whispered to her. "You do know that you've been courting him, and he has excepted, right?"

"Yeah well ..WHAT?!"

When she asked Hiei if it was true he said in a nonchalant tone. "Of course it is." then he opened the door to her bedroom, as he walked in he looked over his shoulder and said "Would you like to complete it?"

She surprised herself when she automatically said "Yes?"

And just like that they were married or mated, whatever it was called. But then the next few months she started to notice a little problem that was becoming a big problem. It was the Dragon on his arm.

Hiei told her about the origins of the dragon, how he caught it and what it took to tame something this powerful. She remembered the first time she saw him release it. The havoc and destruction it caused. And how Hiei used its power to increase his own. Yup, that dragon was pretty dangerous. So why did it have some strange attachment to her? The first time it happened she was just quietly napping on her couch. When suddenly she felt something around her ankles, but being deep in her sleep she just brushed it off. Then it crept up her leg, very slowly. Kagome mouth twitched a little in annoyance, but still disregarded it as nothing special and just scratched her leg. For a while nothing happened. But then it came back this time she opened her eyes in shock when she felt it on her bottom, squirming slowly. She quickly got up and looked around and saw the dragon on the top of the couch gazing at her. She blinked a couple of times before she decided to speak to it. "Are you the one who's touching me?" All the dragon did was tilt his head to the side and made a small rumble noise form it's throat. As if it was saying "Who me?" Well that was all Kagome need to see. She knew a lie when she saw one, even one on the face of a dark lizard. It took a while but she figured out how to grab it, since human hands only went through it. She just had to concentrate her powers to her hand and she suddenly had the ability to touch it.

When she had told Hiei what had happened, he was in shock. He wondered how it got loose without him knowing it. What Kagome didn't expect was for Hiei to take it so hard, in a way. He was forcefully silent and intense. She knew he was secretly disappointed in the way he could handle the powerful dragon. So she reassured him that it was no big deal, the dragon didn't harm her at all. But Hiei seem to take no solace in her words. So she the only thing she knew would comfort him. She made love to him.

However the dragon seem to have a habit of escaping Hiei's arm and …well groping her. But she felt it was a touchy subject to bring up with him, so she ignored it as best as she could. Still, she found it harder to ignore when the dragon snuck up on her while she was trying to relax or when she was busy with house work, or when she was showering. She finally told Hiei straight up that he need to take care of this problem.

She snapped out of her thoughts and continued to cook the steak. Hopefully this will be resolved soon.

*******************************************************************************************************

Hiei looked at the corner of his eye to she his mate was still cooking. Then he continued to read. Or at least that what she thought. Like he would read "Myths and Legends", the book was a load of crock. Poor woman, she had no idea.

Hiei was well aware of the problem his dragon was causing. But he wasn't going to stop it. He was the one who was in control the whole time. What he 'failed' to tell his mate was that he could feel anything the dragon felt, pain and pleasure. When he started this _game_ he didn't think Kagome would let him get away with it. But a little self pity and she hardly ever questioned him again. Ha, and he thought he couldn't do acting.

These days though, he started to sympathize with her. His mate really didn't deserve to be 'surprised' on a daily basis. Perhaps he should consider ending his game. Hiei glanced at his mate again. She was bending over to check the stove. And she was wearing a short skirt. He groaned. But why should he stop the game? It was her fault for enticing him. He might as well play until she caught him.

The dragon began to seep from his arm at leered at Kagome. Then he looked towards his master. _'Play?' _it asked with anticipation.

Hiei shifted in his seat a bit and pretended to read.

"Play."

***************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hurray! Finished! And it took only 2 days. WOOOO!

Once again, sorry if it was too short. But this shortie is a goodie. Hopefully.

I just started the next chapter to my tame the pooch series so its coming soon.

Read, Review, and Enjoy!


End file.
